


Into Thin Air

by strawberrycheesecake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycheesecake/pseuds/strawberrycheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dream and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Thin Air

The moon is shining above them, scattered and broken as it is, but for the moment all Jaune can think about is how pretty Pyrrha looks in the moonlight.

As if she could read his thoughts – _Could she? Because she’s_ Pyrrha _and there’s no telling what she can do, she’s going to amaze them all one day, even more than what she’s doing now_ – Pyrrha smiles at him and says, “You don’t look so bad, either.”

Jaune looks down, and he’s still wearing that demented dress, of course, what else reason could there be for Pyrrha to say that? “I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Weiss,” says Pyrrha.

“It’s all right,” says Jaune, and discovers that he really means it. “I’m sorry the others are such idiots that they wouldn’t even dare to ask you to the dance. It’s like they have no idea how amazing you are.”

“Thank you,” Pyrrha smiles at him, but he feels that the smile is a little bit sad – hey, he _can_ pick up on things, just because he’s an idiot too doesn’t mean he’s completely dumb. “I’m glad that you’re here, though.”

Jaune is glad too, though now when he thinks about it he can’t remember exactly why. He remembers having great fun at the dance party, everyone is laughing and jolly, and now he’s here, with Pyrrha, standing underneath the moonlight. A memory lapse should be alarming, but Jaune decides that it’s no big deal. He knows that sometimes it is better to not pursue certain trains of thought.

Better to live in the moment, he thinks, and this is what he conveys to Pyrrha, because he wants her to know that he can be philosophical sometimes. She’d like to know that their fearless leader is philosophical. Girls like deep guys, right? Even Pyrrha?

Before he can pursue _that_ train of thought, Pyrrha smiles again. “I suppose so,” she looks up at the moon. “Who knows what the future can bring?”

“That’s right,” Jaune readily agrees. “I’d never have – in my wildest dreams – imagined that I’d come to Beacon, that I’d meet you, and that I’d be standing here talking to you … in a dress.”

Pyrrha smiles, more genuine this time and Jaune is happy to see it. Pyrrha is talking again.

“Maybe it’s destiny.”

And these three words suddenly made everything around them fade, and a gnawing pain blossomed within his heart. Jaune knows, without concrete reason, that he cannot bear to hear Pyrrha’s next words, that he’d give anything to stop her from saying what she’s about to say. A breeze stirs and Jaune can see everything clearly again. Pyrrha standing there, red hair fluttering in the breeze – maybe she can fly away. And the pain persists. Jaune opens his mouth but no words come out.

Pyrrha asks him, “Do you believe in destiny?”

Jaune has no answer for her. He’d like to shout, no, he doesn’t believe in destiny. Nothing’s set in stone yet, nothing’s been set in motion. There are a million things they haven’t done but are about to do. The future stretches out in front of them, infinite and yet unwritten, and the only thing that is certain is that the girl – the Huntress – standing in front of him, Pyrrha Nikos, she’s going to do great things, fantastic things, _brilliant_ things that no one could even envision, because she is kind, because she is wonderful, because it is written in her very essence to care and to protect.

Pyrrha looks at him too.

And she grabs him and she kisses him, and Jaune thinks frantically, no, this is not where it happens. He and Pyrrha only kissed once and it’s not at the dance. It’s—

He give in to it. It’s not real, but for the moment he’s ready to accept it, to take what little comfort there is. She will melt away; the pain throbs in his heart, steady as ever. He never had a chance to tell her _I love you_ and he never will now. He kisses her—

Jaune wakes up. The world is wintery around them. The sun shines feebly. Nora is standing guard, quiet as a mouse, while Ren and Ruby sleeps.


End file.
